


Allen and Gordon

by JauneValeska



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Barbara Gordon wanted the new Kid Flash to work with her on a long assignment not realizing he was crushing on her. Bart's nervous about working closely with his all time favorite female hero and his not so secret crush.  Could this mere partnership become much more?





	Allen and Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> Bart is about two years old then in canon. He would be fifteen instead of thirteen when he arrived. It's about two years after Bart became KF. Batgirl and Nightwing aren't together. In this story Chalant is sti going on. 
> 
> Bart 17 
> 
> Barbara is 20

Bart Allen blushed and stuttered for a couple minutes before running off in embarrassment. All she did was talk to him and see if he wanted to go with her on a two person assignment that would take a couple of days if not weeks. The seventeen year old soon to be eightteen year old Kid Flash reacted badly. " S-sorry Bab- mean Batgirl. I-I will get back to you on that."

Barbara Gordon never really interacted with the time traveling speedster that was related to her exes best friend. When he first started out as Kid Flash he showed naivety and blurted out future information. After a while he learned and started becoming more mature. She thought he would accept the assignment and be ready for it. 

She needed to start it soon with a partner.

" What just happened? " She turned facing the third Boy Wonder. Tim Drake smiled at her." You have a admirer. Seriously you haven't notice why he avoids you? Why he doesn't really do anything bur befriend other team member that where girls? He asks me about you. And believe me he was secretly happy when Zatanna and Dick got together again." 

" I'm like three years older then him." She muttered to Robin's amusement. " Give me.his address and number." Tim felt a punch to the shoulder when he smiled. 

Later on she dialed his number before going to work. At first Iris answered. " It's Barbara Bart grab your phone." To her confusion it looked like Iris knew about Bart's crush. 

" Hey Barb is it cool I call you that? I was just reading a couple of grandpa's books. So you need my speed?" He said nervously trying to act calm.  
" Among other things. Some undercover and then stake outs. " She stated. " I really need you at your best. I recommend you set aside any feelings that could derail the mission. " 

" S-ure. Can you fill me in as either KF or BA. Don't mind. I love y-I mean this." She hung up sighing. 

Miles away Bart Allen was angry at himself. " Stupid. Stupid. She's so outta my league. And so Crash. "


End file.
